This application claims priority to French patent application Nos. 99-01504, filed Feb. 9, 1999, and 99-04185, filed Apr. 2, 1999, the disclosures of both of which are incorporated by reference herein. The invention relates to compositions containing fused polycyclic compounds comprising at least one cationic group Z, Z being chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains, aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized saturated ring and aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized unsaturated ring. In particular, the invention relates to the use of such compounds as direct dyes in compositions for dyeing keratin substances and, preferably, compositions for dyeing human keratin fibers, especially the hair. The invention is also drawn to the use of such compounds in cosmetic compositions for making up the skin, the nails and the lips. Finally, the invention is drawn to dye compositions or make-up compositions containing the fused polycyclic compounds and to the corresponding direct dyeing process.
In the field of hair dyeing, direct dyes are sought, ie., dyes which, without supplying an oxidizing agent, are capable by themselves of temporarily modifying the natural shade of the hair. In this application, the dyes must satisfy a certain number of criteria, and, in particular, they must give rise to reproducible dyeing results with rich and varied shades allowing a wide range of colors to be obtained to be able to satisfy formulators, these dyeing results also needing to be intense and able to withstand washing, rubbing, permanent-waving, light and perspiration.
The inventors have now discovered, entirely surprisingly and unexpectedly, that fused polycyclic compounds of formula (I) defined below, comprising at least one cationic group Z, Z being chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains, aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized saturated ring and aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized unsaturated ring, are suitable for use as direct dyes for direct dyeing, and that they also make it possible to obtain dye compositions leading to intense and varied colorations that have excellent properties of resistance with respect to the various treatments to which keratin fibers may be subjected, and, in particular, with respect to light, washing, permanent-waving and perspiration. Finally, these compounds have better solubility in the media conventionally used for dyeing keratin fibers and are found to be easy to synthesize. These discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
Additional features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the description that follows, and, in part, will be apparent from the description or may be learned from practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the compositions and processes particularly pointed out in the written description and claims. Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the invention are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the claimed invention.
A first subject of the invention is thus the use, as direct dyes in, or for the manufacture of, dye compositions for keratin substances, and, in particular, for human keratin fibers, such as the hair, of fused polycyclic compounds of formula (I) below, and the acid addition salts thereof: 
in which:
R1 represents a hydrogen atom; a group Z defined below; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino-(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino-(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an amino-sulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical;
R2 and R3, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a group Z; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carboxyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy radical; a C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6) alkylcarbamyl radical; a carbamyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)-alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a hydroxyl radical; a nitro radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a cyano radical; an amino radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino radical (the two alkyl substituents possibly forming a 5- or 6-membered ring); an N-hydroxy (C1-C6)alkylamino radical; an N,N-bis(hydroxy (C1-C6)alkyl)amino radical; an N-polyhydroxy(C2-C6)alkylamino radical; an N,N-bis(polyhydroxy(C2-C6)alkyl)amino radical; an amino (C1-C6)alkylamino radical in which the terminal amino group is unsubstituted or substituted with one or two C1-C6 alkyl radicals, the alkyl radicals possibly forming a saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring; an amino group protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylamino (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl or formyl radical; a group OR4 or SR4;
R4 denotes a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a group Z; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 Nxe2x80x94Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl (C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl and C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radicals.
The substituents R2 and R3 can together form an unsaturated ring of structure (II) below: 
Z is chosen from the unsaturated cationic groups of formulae (III) and (IV) below, and the saturated cationic groups of formula (V) below: 
in which:
D is a linker arm which represents a linear or branched alkyl chain preferably containing from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, which can be interrupted by one or more hetero atoms such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and which can be substituted with one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6 alkoxy radicals, and which can bear one or more ketone functions;
the ring members E, G, J, L and M, which may be identical or different, represent a carbon, oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atom;
n is an integer ranging from 0 to 4 inclusive;
m is an integer ranging from 0 to 5 inclusive;
the radicals R, which may be identical or different, represent a covalent bond; a group Z, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano (C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkylthio radical, an amino radical, an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; a group NHRxe2x80x3 or NRxe2x80x3Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical or a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical;
when, in formula (IlI) or (IV), n or m is greater than 2, two adjacent radicals R can together also form an unsaturated 5- or 6-membered ring which is carbon-based or which contains one or more hetero atoms; examples of the heterocycles include pyrazolotriazolinium, pyrazoloimidazolinium, pyrrolotriazolinium, pyrazolopyrimidinium, pyrazolopyridinium, benzoimidazolinium, benzoxazolinium, benzothiazolinium, indolinium, indolidinium, isoindolinium, indazolinium, benzotriazolinium, quinolinium, tetrahydroquinolinium, benzoimidazolidinium, benzopyridinium groups;
R5 represents a covalent bond, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane (C1-C6)alkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a carbamyl-(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)-alkyl radical, a benzyl radical or a group Z;
R6, R7 and R8, which may be identical or different, represent a covalent bond, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an aryl radical, a benzyl radical, a C1-C6 amidoalkyl radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical or a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; two of the radicals R6, R7 and R8 can together also form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring which is carbon-based or which contains one or more hetero atoms such as, for example, a pyrrolidine ring, a piperidine ring, a piperazine ring or a morpholine ring, it being possible for the ring to be unsubstituted or substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a keto(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical, a C1-C6alkylthio radical, an amino radical or an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical;
one of the radicals R6, R7 and R8 can also represent a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z:
R9 represents a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical, a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano (C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a tri (C1-C6)alkylsilane-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 sulphonamidoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylketo(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an Nxe2x80x94(C1-C6)alkylsulphonamido(C1-C6)alkyl radical;
a and y are integers equal to 0 or 1; with the following conditions:
in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (IlI):
when a=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when a=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J or L,
y can take the value 1 only:
1) when the ring members E, G, J and L simultaneously represent a carbon atom and when the radical R5 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring; or, alternatively,
2) when at least one of the ring members E, G, J and L represents a nitrogen atom to which the radical R5 is attached;
in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (IV):
when a=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when a=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J, L or M,
y can take the value 1 only when at least one of the ring members E, G, J, L and M represents a divalent atom and when the radical R5 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring;
in the cationic groups of formula (V):
when a=0, then the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom bearing the radicals R7 and R8,
when a=1, then two of the radicals R7 and R8 form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring as defined above, and the linker arm D is borne by a carbon atom of the saturated ring;
Xxe2x88x92 represents a monovalent or divalent anion, and is preferably chosen from a halogen atom, such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogen sulphate or a C1-C6 alkyl sulphate such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate;
it being understood that:
the number of cationic groups Z of formulae (III), (IV) or (V) is at least equal to 1.
In the formulae (I), (II), (III), (IV) and (V) above, the alkyl and alkoxy radicals can be linear or branched. The compounds of formula (I) can optionally be salified with strong inorganic acids such as HCl, HBr or H2SO4, or organic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, citric acid or succinic acid. Among the rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (III) above, particular examples include pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, oxazole, thiazole and triazole rings. Among the rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (IV) above, particular examples include pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, oxazine and triazine rings.
Among the compounds of formulae (I) and (II) above, particular compounds include:
N,Nxe2x80x2-dihexyl-1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-dipropanaminium diiodide; 4,4xe2x80x2-{(1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra-{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diyl)di-3,1-propanediyl}bis{4-methyl}morpholinium diiodide;
N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraethyl-1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-dipropanaminium diiodide; N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-hexaethyl-1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diethanaminium diiodide;
N,Nxe2x80x2-diethyl-1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-dipropanaminium diiodide; 1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diethanaminium diiodide;
1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-dipropanaminium diiodide;
N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-hexaethyl-1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diethanaminium dibenzenesulphonate;
1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-hexaethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diethanaminium diiodide;
1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diethanaminium dibenzenesulphonate;
1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diethanaminium diiodide;
bis{1,1xe2x80x2-methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-{(1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diyl)di-3,1-propanediyl}imidazolinium diiodide; and
bis{1-1xe2x80x2-methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-{(1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-1,3,8 ,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diyl)di-3,1 -propanediyl}imidazolinium dimethosulphate.
Among these compounds of formula (I) or (II), the following are more particularly preferred:
1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-N,N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-hexamethyl-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-dipropanaminium diiodide;
bis{1-1xe2x80x2-methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-{(1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra{2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diyl)di-3,1-propanediyl}imidazolinium diiodide; and
bis{1-1xe2x80x2-methyl}-1,1xe2x80x2-{(1,3,8,10-tetrahydro-1,3,8,10-tetraoxoanthra(2,1,9-def:6,5,10-dxe2x80x2exe2x80x2fxe2x80x2}diisoquinoline-2,9-diyl)di-3,1-propanediyl}imidazolinium dimethosulphate.
The compounds of formula (I) or (II) according to the invention can be readily obtained according to methods that are well known in the state of the art for the production of quaternized amines, for example:
in a single stage, by coupling a compound comprising a haloalkyl radical with a compound bearing a tertiary amine radical, or by coupling a compound comprising a tertiary amine radical with a compound bearing a haloalkyl radical;
or, in two stages, by coupling a compound comprising a haloalkyl radical with a compound bearing a secondary amine, or by coupling an anhydride with an amino(disubstituted)alkylamine (scheme below), followed by quaternization with an alkylating agent. 
The quaternization step is generally, for convenience, the final step of the synthesis, but may be performed earlier in the sequence of reactions leading to the preparation of the compounds of formula (I) or (II).
Another subject of the invention is a composition for dyeing or making up keratin fibers, comprising, in a medium suitable for dyeing or for make-up, an effective amount of at least one compound of formula (I) in accordance with the invention. For the purposes of the present invention, the expression xe2x80x9ckeratin substancesxe2x80x9d refers mainly to the skin of the face or the body, the lips, the nails, human keratin fibers, such as human head hair, body hair, the eyelashes, the eyebrows and also keratin fibers, such as natural textile fibers, especially wool.
A subject of the invention is, in particular, a composition for the direct dyeing of human keratin fibers such as the hair, comprising, in a medium suitable for dyeing, an effective amount of at least one compound of formula (I) in accordance with the invention. When the composition is intended for dyeing, the cationic fused polycyclic compound(s) of formula (I) in accordance with the invention, and/or the acid addition salt(s) thereof, preferably represent(s) from 0.005 to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.05 to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight. When the composition is intended for make-up, the cationic fused polycyclic compound(s) of formula (I) in accordance with the invention, and/or the acid addition salt(s) thereof, preferably represent(s) from 0.005 to 25% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the composition, and even more preferably from 0.05 to 15% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The compounds of formula (I) in accordance with the invention can also be used in well-known processes of oxidation dyeing of human keratin fibers, using oxidation dyes (oxidation dye precursors and optionally couplers), to vary the shade of the dyeing results obtained with the oxidation dyes, or to enrich them with glints.
Besides the cationic fused polycyclic compounds of formula (I) according to the invention, the dye composition according to the invention can also contain, to broaden the range of shades and to obtain varied shades, other direct dyes conventionally used, and, in particular, nitrobenzene dyes, such as nitrophenylenediamines, nitrodiphenylamines, nitroanilines, nitrophenyl ethers or nitrophenols, and nitropyridines, anthraquinone dyes, mono- or diazo dyes, triarylmethane dyes, azine dyes, acridine dyes and xanthene dyes, or, alternatively, metalliferous dyes. The proportion of all these other direct addition dyes can range from 0.5 to 10% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition.
The medium suitable for dyeing (or the support) generally comprises water or a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent to dissolve the compounds not sufficiently soluble in water. As organic solvent, examples include C1-C4 lower alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol; glycerol; glycols and glycol ethers such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, as well as aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol or phenoxyethanol, similar products and mixtures thereof. It may also contain fatty substances, such as oils and waxes. The solvents can be present in proportions preferably ranging from 1 to 40% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 5 to 30% by weight approximately.
Fatty amides such as mono- and diethanolamides of acids derived from coconut, from lauric acid or from oleic acid can also be added to the composition according to the invention, in concentrations ranging from about 0.05 to 10% by weight. Surfactants that are well known in the state of the art and of anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic type or mixtures thereof can also be added to the composition according to the invention, preferably in a proportion ranging from about 0.1 to 50% by weight, and advantageously from about 1 to 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. Thickeners can also be used, in a proportion ranging from about 0.2 to 5%. The dye composition can also contain various common adjuvants, such as antioxidants, fragrances, sequestering agents, dispersants, hair conditioners, preserving agents and opacifiers, as well as any other adjuvant usually used in the dyeing of keratin fibers. Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the optional additional compound(s) mentioned above, such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the dye composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The pH of the dye composition according to the invention intended for the dyeing of keratin fibers generally ranges from 3 to 12 approximately, and preferably from 5 to 11 approximately. It can be adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibers. Examples of acidifying agents include inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and lactic acid, and sulphonic acids. Examples of basifying agents include aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines, such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula (VI) below:
in which W is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C6 alkyl radical; R10, R11, R12 and R13, which are identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl radical or a C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The dye composition according to the invention can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams, gels or poultices, or any other form suitable for dyeing keratin substances, especially human hair. In particular, it can be packaged under pressure in an aerosol can in the presence of a propellant and can form a mousse. The cosmetic compositions intended for make-up use are, in particular, 
make-up products for the face or the lips, such as eyeshadows, face powders, rouges and blushers, foundations, lipsticks or lip glosses and make-up products for the human body; they are also make-up products for the eyelashes, for the eyebrows and for the nails, such as mascaras, eyebrow pencils, eyeliners and nail varnishes.
Another subject of the invention relates to a process for dyeing keratin fibers, and, in particular, human keratin fibers, such as the hair, by direct dyeing, which comprises leaving a composition containing at least one cationic fused polycyclic compound of formula (I) to act on wet or dry keratin fibers. The composition according to the invention can be used as a leave-in composition, i.e., after the composition has been applied to the fibers, they are dried without intermediate rinsing. In the other modes of application, after the composition has been applied to the fibers for an exposure time ranging from 3 to 60 minutes approximately, preferably from 5 to 45 minutes approximately, the fibers are rinsed, optionally washed, and then rinsed again and dried.